Twinkle and Fade
by orange story
Summary: Ever wondered what Queen Serenity was like at 16? Well come find out in her diary. Unfinished ficlet. [©2004]
1. Moondust and Stardust

Twinkle and Fade

By-orange story

Author's Notes-Um, okay this is gonna be a diary of Queen Serenity of the old Moon Kingdom from the age of 16 until the downfall of her kingdom. Please review and tell me if I should continue this or not.

Serenity quickly took out a pen and her new diary her mother had given her for her 16th birthday. It had a cover of purple velvet with peach ribbons holding the diary shut. She untied the ribbons and opened up to a crisp, new page.

_Dear, Diary_

_Today I just got you diary. I'm glad to finally have a place to record my personal and private thoughts. I must make sure no one finds you though. My maid Mia is quite impish so she mustn't find you most of all and tell all her little friends my secrets, but enough of that._

_My royal title is 'Princess Serenity Cosmos of Silver Millennium.' But my friends just call me Tsuki-Hime. My mother is royal 'Queen Selene of Silver Millennium' and she has powers of the moon and is of pure Lunarian blood. My father on the other hand royal 'King Sol of Silver Millennium' has powers from the stars and had come to our planet the Moon from the Sun._

_Mama and Papa rule over both that of the Sun and Moon and they help Terra together. Such as their plan were since they were married. They were the ones who pulled together the planets uniting them as one peaceful kingdom, thus the Moon Kingdom was created and the peaceful era I know as the Silver Millennium was born._

_I will write again later Diary I must go down and see my friend Princess Mina of the lovely planet of love Venus. Maybe we can sneak down to Terra and see that cute knight, Sir Comet. Mina has her eyes set on Sir Comet's best knight of his team, Sir Stone._

_Yours Truly, Tsuki-Hime _

With that she tied the silk ribbons back into a neat bow and hid her diary in the bookcase hoping Mia wouldn't find it just yet.

Author's Notes-Okay it may suck but it was just an idea I had and I just wanted to see what others thought of it so please review my work here, please.


	2. China Roses

Chapter 2-China Roses

By-orange story

Author's Notes-Okay, this is usually gonna go down like this-she's gonna write in her diary and tell what she did that day instead of telling you and having her write it in her diary 'cause then it would be kinda boring hearing it over again? Agree? Yeah, well I hope you enjoy Ch. 2-China Roses.

She ran excitedly over to her bookcase and plucked out her plush-covered diary eager to write down her day's adventures within its pages meant for only her eyes.

_Dear, Diary_

_Hello there Diary. Thank goodness it looks like Mia hasn't found you yet but anyways Mina and I did end up going down to Terra and we ran into Sir Comet and Sir Stone it was exciting._

_We had a good time. After a lovely little chat we went horse-back riding for an hour or so. The sights we saw were so different from anything from the Moon. Their were lush forests, green plants, multicolored flowers everywhere, waterfalls, ponds, hills, lakes, rivers, green, green grass, mountains. Oh my! It was just so beautiful. I wish my Moon was the same way. I know I definitely go back again._

_And it was so funny seeing Sir Stone blush all the time in Mina's company. It's obvious they both like each other. They are both so awkward about it though. He he._

_I'd like to see what happens between the two once they get past the 'awkward stage'._

_After we stopped at this rather small waterfall than what we had seen previously but to me still breath-taking to water the horses. We waded in the shallow part of waterfall's drop and I still can feel the cool mist brushing against my cheek. As I looked around I saw rose-bushes. With roses of all different hues, some of darker tones and others pastel shades. They were so lovely. They had to be my favorite flower._

_Sir Comet I'd have guessed took notice to me glancing at the bush with a dreamy glance because he plucked me a pure white rose and tucked it into my hair. He said it went lovely with my hair. The color of the rose reminded me of the color of pale china._

_We sat under the willow tree nearby afterward to watch the sun set, making the evening give way to twilight. We had to go. I hated to but we could go anytime we wanted they said as they bid us good-bye and rode off. We'll see..._

_Yours truly, Tsuki-Hime_

She smiled as she pressed the white rose into the page of her diary and tucked it back safely in its place in the bookcase. She would love to look at the rose and smell it's now faint scent of Terra until she could go again.

Author's Notes-Okay, tell me what you thought about Chapter Two and if you liked it I'll just keep writing more for you. If not I'll just stop here it's fine with me either way but I'd much rather see it rather longer with more chapters.


End file.
